Lost Light (Bosch episode)
"Lost Light" is the second episode of the first season of Bosch. It premiered on Amazon Instant Video and LOVEFiLM on 13 February 2015. The episode shares its title with a 2003 novel written by Michael Connelly. Summary Teaser At the Department of the Coroner, Detective Bosch describes to Dr. Golliher the phenomenon of "lost light" that he encountered in the tunnels of Afghanistan while serving in the military. Golliher insists that his work in the aftermath of Nine-Eleven strengthened his faith in "a better place somewhere" that might "make sense of this child's torment," while Bosch counters that he doesn't "believe that there's a better world than this one" and that his pursuit of justice is driven by his conviction that this life "is the only one we got." Act One At night, a man drives a Sunset Window Washers van through Los Angeles before trying to pick up a male prostitute, but the man becomes wary, and turns the driver down. The driver leaves, passing a police squad car and piquing the interest of the officers, who follow the van while running the license plates. Officers Pierce and Irving pull the driver over when the plates come back as fake, and backup arrives to assist as the officers order the driver out of the van. He complies, and is arrested when they find the body of a dead male in the back of the van. At the police station, Bosch arrives to find a dozen officers watching the interrogation of the driver before Lt. Pounds orders the officers back to work. Bosch confronts Pounds about giving his personal file to Chandler, and though Pounds doesn't deny it, he recommends that Bosch put in for his pension because his "days are fuckin' numbered." After Pounds leaves, Bosch continues watching the interrogation of the driver, who insists that he had never seen the dead body in the van; the detectives confront the driver with a burlap bag and a stungun found in the van, even as the driver claims he's never seen the items either. When told that he will be charged with murder, the driver drinks from his soda can, and then asks for a lawyer. In court, the driver – Raynard Waits – is approached by his public defender, Ms. Kell, who informs him that his bail will be set at a minimum of a million dollars, with a bond costing 10% of that amount, even as Waits insists that he can't stay in jail. Act Two The next morning, Bosch finds his photograph on the front page of the Los Angeles Times above the headline "Did a mother's murder influence shooting?" At the forensic laboratory, Bosch and Edgar listen as SID technician Antoine Jesper describes the contents of the backpack found with the skeleton of the child, including three full pairs of clothes, a badge from the San Diego Aquarium, skateboarding paraphernalia, and a handwritten letter. Edgar agrees to handle media relations, given Bosch's unofficial status. At the police station, the detectives inform Lt. Billets that nothing was recovered to identify the victim. Edgar leaves, and Billets informs Bosch that Irving wants to settle Bosch's case out of court, though Bosch refuses to falsely admit to killing an unarmed man; he further insists that he isn't ashamed of what his mother did, but that her murder remains unsolved because of it, and that perhaps his shooting of Flores was in part motivated by his mother's death. In court, Judge Keyes rules to exclude testimony regarding evidence collected from Flores's home after his death. Rodney Belk then cross-examines Bosch, who admits that Flores was not the leading suspect while insisting that he did not shoot Flores because he believed he was a killer, nor to avenge his mother's death. Bosch explains that he shot Flores because he believed that Flores had a gun and was about to shoot him, and denies planting a gun on Flores's body after the shooting. Chandler opts to redirect, and compels Bosch to admit to breaking LAPD policy by pursuing Flores alone on foot; Chandler then questions Bosch's decision to follow Flores into the alley, suggesting that Bosch had been hoping to incite "a fatal confrontation" with Flores, which Bosch calmly denies. That afternoon, Bosch meets Edgar outside Guyot's residence, and learns that one of the neighbors – Nicholas Trent – was convicted of child molestation in 1990. Inside the Trent residence, Edgar questions Trent while Bosch asks to use the bathroom, using the opportunity to quickly search Trent's house. Trent admits that he saw children playing and smoking on the hillside, but denies interacting with any of them, while Bosch searches the garage finding several crates of items including a GameBoy, a frisbee, and a skateboard labeled "90s Social Tweener Boy (9-12)." Trent discovers Bosch, and explains that the crates are props which he uses in his job a a movie set-decorator. Trent agrees to take a polygraph, then calls his lawyer. As they leave, Bosch and Edgar agree to pull Trent's record from 1990, before being approached by Nate Tyler, who threatens to interview the neighbors if he doesn't get information on the case. Bosch tells Tyler that they have no leads at this time, and leaves. Act Three In county jail, Waits witnesses another inmate borrowing a cellphone from a guard to make a call, but is distracted by a news report on his own case which claims that DNA from an unknown number of other potential victims was found in Waits's van. He then sees a report concerning the unidentified child victim from Laurel Canyon which identifies Bosch as the lead investigator on the case. That night, Bosch gets takeout before hearing a radio call requesting backup for a pursuit, and rushes to assist as he hears further reports of shots fired at the scene. Bosch soon arrives on the scene to find Officers Edgewood, who explains that Officer Brasher chased after a fleeing suspect even as the man fired at her until his gun jammed and he surrendered. Edgewood insists that he has to write Brasher up since the incident is not the first. At the police station, Bosch waits for Brasher to arrive in order to return her flashlight, and offers to buy her a drink when she finishes her briefing with the Force Investigation Division. At Musso & Frank, Brasher explains that Edgewood had previously written her up for stepping into his line of fire during a domestic dispute call, though she claims that Edgewood is harder on her because she's a woman. Bosch insists that she must suffer through working patrol if she wants to become a detective, but Brasher counters that she is being punished for showing initiative. She asks if suspects ever ran away from Bosch, or if they followed his instructions, and Bosch admits that most times, they followed his instructions. At his house in the Hollywood Hills, Bosch and Brasher fumble their way inside while kissing and undressing. Later, they lie in bed, and Brasher questions whether Bosch takes her seriously as a cop, and Bosch admits that he does. Brasher then takes in the view of the city, and Bosch explains that he bought the house with money he was paid by Paramount for his assistance on the film The Black Echo, which was "very loosely" based on one his cases and which Bosch considers "crap." He asks her to stay the night. Act Four The next morning, Brasher asks about Bosch's bullet wound and the scar on his knuckles, both of which he declines to explain, before spotting a photograph of a girl who Bosch explains is his daughter, Madeline. Later, in the kitchen, Brasher shows Bosch a Times news article written by Tyler and titled "Convicted Sex Offender Questioned in Bones Case." At the police station, Bosch and Brasher arrive and discuss their relationship before Brasher exits the car. In county jail, Waits meets with his attorney, who explains that the city has a strong case based on preliminary evidence, but that they will have to wait until the discovery phase to find out what they can challenge. Waits suggests making an offer to the district attorney, claiming to know something that the prosecutor would want. At the police station, Edgar takes a phone call regarding a missing child from Texas in 2007, while Bosch reads a report about a missing 50-year-old woman. Detectives Moore and Johnson approach Bosch, needling him about his relationship with Brasher before explaining that the forensics on Waits's van turned up DNA from six more men and a woman. Bosch delivers a script to the watch commander for officers to use when answering calls about the Laurel Canyon skeleton case, and requests that he confer with Edgewood on Brasher's write-up. In county jail, Waits and his attorney meet with Deputy District Attorney Escobar in order for Waits to offer information regarding several murders he committed in exchange for a life sentence without the threat of the death penalty; Escobar declines the offer, until Waits claims to have killed the Laurel Canyon victim. At the police station, Deputy Chief Irving arrives to meet with Billets regarding Nicholas Trent, and Billets admits that there is little evidence for a search warrant, but that Trent has been cooperative; she also explains that they have not yet identified the skeleton. Billets than conveys Bosch's suspicion that Pounds gave Chandler a copy of the detective's Board of Rights file, and Irving agrees to "take it under advisement." At his desk, Edgar answers a call from Trent's lawyer, who demands to speak with Bosch; the detective explains that the police do not have Trent in custody, and the attorney hangs up on him. Bosch and Edgar return to Trent's residence, where they find the front door unlocked and Trent's dead body in his bedroom, where he committed suicide by hanging himself. Production Credits Cast Starring * Titus Welliver as Harry Bosch * Jamie Hector as Jerry Edgar * Amy Aquino as Grace Billets * Lance Reddick as Irvin Irving * Annie Wersching as Julia Brasher * and Jason Gedrick as Raynard Waits Guest-Starring * Mimi Rogers as Sunny Chandler * Adam O'Byrne as Nate Tyler * Alan Rosenberg as Dr. William Golliher * Abraham Benrubi as Rodney Belk * Paul Vincent O'Connor as Judge Alvin N. Keyes * Scott Klace as John Mankiewicz * Mark Derwin as Lt. Harvey Pounds * Troy Evans as Detective Johnson * Gregory Scott Cummins as Detective Robert Moore * Rob Brownstein as Nicholas Trent * Rose Rollins as Detective Kizmin Rider * Robbie Jones as Officer George Irving * Randy Vasquez as Deputy District Attorney Lou Escobar * Jaime Ray Newman as Laura Kell * Anthony Alabi as SID Tech Antoine Jesper Co-Starring * Deji Laray as Officer Julius Edgewood * DaJuan Johnson as Officer Rondell Pierce * John Eddins as Sergeant Wash * Minerva Garcia as Rosa Flores * Carole Gutierrez as a Judge * Americus Abesamis as Officer Kiko Pahinui * Stephen Escajeda as a Prosecutor * Jason Sims-Prewett as Uniform #1 * David Carzell as Uniform #2 * Kent Shockneck as Kent Shocknek * Liberte Chan as Liberte Chan * Gustavo Adolfo as Latino Guy * Shaun Clay as Inmate * Craig Gellis as Baker * Iris Almario as Sergeant Louisa Perez * Ricardo J. Chacon as Jail Deputy Crew Opening Credits *Laura Schiff, CSA - Casting *and Carrie Audino, CSA - Casting *Jesse Voccia - Music *Rachel Rusch - Producer *Patrick McKee - Producer *Tom Smuts - Supervising Producer *Kevin Dowling - Consulting Producer *William N. Fordes - Consulting Producer *Diane Frolov - Consulting Producer *& Andrew Schneider - Consulting Producer *Pieter Jan Brugge - Co-Executive Producer *Mikkel Bondesen - Executive Producer *Jan David Frouman - Executive Producer *Henrik Bastin - Executive Producer *Michael Connelly - Executive Producer *Eric Overmyer - Executive Producer *Michael Connelly - Based on the Novels by *Eric Overmyer - Developed for television by *Tom Smuts - Teleplay *and Eric Overmyer - Teleplay *Kevin Dowling - Director Closing Credits *Patrick McKee - Unit Production Manager *Ken Collins - First Assistant Director *Francesco Tignini - Second Assistant Director *Patrick Cady, ASC - Director of Photography *Chester Kaczenski - Production Designer *Dorian Harris, ACE - Editor *Catherine Adair - Costume Designer *Erin Scotto - Associate Producer *Terrill Lee Lankford - Co-Producer * Joe Gonzalez - Staff Writer *Blake Leyh - Music Supervisor *Tim Marcia - Technical Consultant *Mitzi Roberts - Technical Consultant *Rick Jackson - Technical Consultant Notes * The front page of the Los Angeles Times features two articles, titled: **"Did a mother's murder influence shooting?" **"Several bills still before lawmakers" * Bosch wears a tattoo on his circular tattoo on his right shoulder, and the phrase "So it goes..." on his right bicep. Reception The episode has received 64 ten-out-of-ten ratings and 55 nine-out-of-ten ratings (out of 191 total ratings) on IMDb for an average rating of 8.5 out of 10. Episode * "Lost Light" Category:Bosch episodes Category:Kizmin Rider's appearances